


La Mejor Nota de Dean

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gen, Pre-Canon, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam se siente solo, pero se olvida de que tiene el mejor hermano del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mejor Nota de Dean

No es más que un pedazo de papel con letras impresas, arrugado entre los cuadernos. Pero para Sam es un mundo de posibilidades, de una normalidad que le es ajena pero que se permite imaginar dentro de ella (y encaja perfecto en sus fantasías) mientras dura la clase de historia o matemáticas, en una pequeña escuela en el pueblo donde John los ha establecido por un tiempo. Uno muy corto posiblemente.

Nunca se detiene a formular largas y coherentes excusas cuando sus compañeros temporales le preguntan por qué vive en un motel, porqué no tiene madre o porqué no puede jugar con ellos por las tardes.

La respuesta siempre es la misma: _Papá me necesita_ , y al menos quisiera responder con un poco más de entusiasmo.

Llega a la habitación. Dean limpia las armas, acomoda fotografías en la pared o responde con el tono grave de un soldado: _Sí, señor_. Da lo mismo, siempre se esfuerza y ejecuta las órdenes con precisión y sin dudas. Y Sam se expande sin mala intención; no se siente mejor que su hermano, tan sólo distinto. Y en un arrebato infantil saca el papel del interior de la mochila y se lo muestra a su padre con algo de orgullo, a semejanza de Dean cuando dispara con exactitud y aniquila fantasmas.

Pero su boleta de calificaciones no huele a sal o pólvora, ni es un amuleto contra posesiones, así que John apenas le da un vistazo y masculla: _Bien_ , sin inflexiones, seco y vacío y de esa misma forma le hace sentir a él. Tal vez papá no sabe que las **A** son buenos indicativos y que son valoradas por la comunidad en general; tal vez debería informarle sobre las cosas que desconoce. No obstante Sam se traga sus observaciones cuando John le señala que ahora debe practicar su puntería.

Sam carga el arma y apunta a las viejas botellas en un descampado cerca del motel y con cada acierto se lamenta de que no le den buenas notas por eso. Debería existir algún sitio donde ocurriese, donde los niños de doce años como él, que crecen en asientos traseros de autos sobre carreteras sin fin tuvieran un lugar en común. Sería agradable no estar tan solo.

En la noche, sobre el colchón y tapado hasta las orejas, Sam se imagina las notas de sus clases revoloteando en el techo, imitando a luciérnagas ingenuas y ajenas al peligro que su padre caza en la oscuridad. Se escucha un estruendo y los ilusiorios insectos caen moribundos y se apagan.

No es un estruendo, es la madera que cruje cuando Dean se tira sobre él. Sonríe. No lo ve pero intuye los ojos rasgados y la boca en una línea curvada que grita _Yo sé algo que tú no_.

—¿No puedes dormir, Sammy?, ¿Quieres que revise el closet? Me he enterado que el coco se exilió allí porque eres un bruto que alumbra todas las noches debajo de la cama y no le dejas descansar.

Sam bufa y patalea en intentos por tirar a su hermano de la cama; si únicamente ha venido a fastidiarlo, ya puede ir largando su humanidad a otro lado. Pero Dean aún es más grande y lo aprisiona con brazos y piernas bajo la manta. Le hace cosquillas, le revuelve el pelo y pellizca las mejillas sabiendo que es un gesto que Sam odia muchísimo.

—Papá está orgulloso de ti. —Dean declara como si no tuviera importancia. Se incorpora apoyando la espalda contra la pared, los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

—No es cierto, a él no le importa más que cazar cosas... Nada excepto eso. —Sam se esfuerza por sonar irritado y lo que sale de su boca tiene tintes de decepción y pena.

—Claro que si, Sam... Me lo dijo a mí: _Tenemos un chico inteligente..._ , creo que dijo algo sobre que eso lo heredaste de mamá. Lo que pasa es que no quiere que te vuelvas un empollón engreído. Y le doy la razón, aunque si te pones a jodernos en plan de sabelotodo, te doy una patada en el culo ¿me oyes? —Dean se levanta y arrastra los pies hasta su propia cama.

Y Sam afirma con la cabeza, la certeza renovada. Opina que cualquier escala de valores es insuficiente para calificar a su hermano, que debería existir un premio para cada Dean en el mundo que se detiene a molestar al hermano pequeño y en el proceso le salva el día (y cada uno de los que están por venir) con su tácticas peculiares.

Lo que ninguno advierte es que John les escucha y aunque no intuye lo que piensa Sam, está de acuerdo con él. Dean es el mejor hermano, el mejor amigo y con seguridad, el mejor padre que Sam puede tener.

John está orgulloso de ambos. Aunque sospecha que debería decírselos abiertamente.

~▣~


End file.
